STRQ Team
by Nezz.Kind
Summary: This is not the fairy tale of hopes and dreams. This is a tale of legacies, of predecessors. Of those that came before, who fought and offered their strength to those who would come after. Before Team RWBY, there was STRQ Team. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen.
1. Worst Meeting Ever

.

 **The Worst Meeting Ever**

.

" _Welcome to Beacon…"_

.

.

In the cold of the lightly snowing night, the little girl heard the low snarling of Beowolves beyond the tree line.

Her father was gone. Where he disappeared to, she did not know.

Her mother's blue cape fluttered violently in the wind. A small woman's frame was all that stood between her and the Grimm eyeing her like such easy prey.

As the girl and her mother came to a stop in the middle of an open field, a giant shadow cast across from the army of dark creatures. Its burning eyes focused on the two, fierce and hungry. Steaming saliva dripped from its canines and melted canyons in the snow.

" _Summer_ ," her mother said to her. "Run!"

"But, mommy—"

"Run and don't look back!"

Among the ranks of Grimm, the lone giant figure loomed forward. It belonged to the highest order of its species, those dubbed Nightmare-Class. The dominant alpha of its "pack".

"Summer!" her mother called again. "Run!"

"I don't want to leave you!" she cried.

"You have to!"

Beneath her mother's cowl, two axes brandished in each hand. The silver in the woman's eyes gleamed intensely towards the enormous beast, who howled high into the low, hanging moon.

"This is goodbye, Summer."

"MOMMY!"

Her mother's figure whipped forth like a ghost's. A look of sorrow gleaned beneath her hood. A single tear shed for her daughter, whom she parted ways.

 _Remember, Summer._

 _We live such very short lives._

 _Love intensely, love frequently._

 _And never fail to see the beauty in everything…_

 _Even in death._

…

…

"MOMMY!"

Summer's hand reached out to catch the tail-end of her mother's cape, but found nothing there. Nothing, but the awkward stares of her soon-to-be peers at Beacon Academy.

The girl looked both ways down the hull of the airship. New students entering Beacon idled along its corridors, seemingly immersed in their own conversations until Summer's sudden outburst. Perhaps out of consideration, they all awkwardly returned to their own business with furtive glances.

Summer immediately pulled her hood down over her face. She wished she could say that was the most embarrassing moment in her life, but it was only one of a vastly expanding collection. Her legs kicked out under her seat as she couldn't control the internal anguish she felt.

If that wasn't enough, she touched something moist on her cheek, as she pulled her hood closer in to suffocate herself.

 _I was drooling too?!_

 _AHHHHHHWWWWW!_

While Summer was having her fit, the airship docked at Beacon Academy's port. The new students filed off by the numbers. Outside, more airships could be seen offloading their own passengers.

Summer stayed behind for a while. There was a moment she considered staying onboard and riding the airship back to Signal.

The girl had graduated a year early. Beacon's Headmaster had personally scouted her for his school after a certain incident involving a notorious criminal and one of the Academy's most esteemed Professors. Though, the outcome of the event was less than ideal, it didn't fail to leave a lasting impression on the powers that be.

As Summer continued to contemplate, the last words of Signal's Headmasters resounded in the back of her mind.

" _It's a good chance, isn't it?"_ Headmaster Pan said with his usual aloofness. _"It's not like we have much to teach you anymore."_

Summer frowned at that, wishing they were more inspiring.

" _This provides a good opportunity, Summer Rose,"_ Vice Headmaster Hook glowered over her. _"You would have attended Beacon eventually. It is the next step in becoming a_ _ **true**_ _Huntress. See the world with your own eyes. Do not be afraid to take the path before you. You're perfectly capable of walking it."_

 _Professor Hook!_ Summer thought so fondly that she almost cried.

 _Alright! I'll do it!_

Summer slapped the sides of her face to psyche herself up.

As the airship was leaving, the pilot forgot to check if there were any passengers still left. In a moment of panic, he viewed the cameras to show a single student still registering on the monitors. But after blinking once, the figure vanished.

The pilot rechecked the systems and monitors to find the girl he thought he saw inside, was in fact standing at the edge of Beacon's air dock.

"She couldn't have… Nahhhh…"

As Summer watched the transport disappear into the clouds, she lamented how she could only perform well in the oddest situations.

With a sigh and a forced smile, the girl turned to the Academy she would now be attending. Beacon's vast courtyard stretched forth to greet her. Many of the students already hustling their way to the auditorium.

 _Alright, Summer._

 _You got this._

 _You got this!_

 _You're ready!_

… _Probably._

And so, Summer Rose strode forth.

Her white cloak fluttered in the gentle breeze of Beacon's cliff. Her pair of ringed chakram blades clinked at the side of her hips. Silver eyes focused on what lay ahead—

 _And the future waiting just beyond._

.

X

.

"I can't believe we have to attend this stupid school!"

"Still kicking the dirt on that, sis?"

"Look at them, Qrow! They're so soft it makes me sad," Raven rolled her eyes. "These kids wouldn't survive a day in Vacuo. And _this_ is supposed to be where the best Hunters are trained? Give me a break."

"Hey, we're here now. We might as well make the best of it," Qrow tried to console.

"Not by choice. Shepherd and Temujin practically did everything they could to ship us off."

"They wanted a better life for us. You can't be mad at them forever."

"Who said anything about forever? Till I die isn't nearly as long."

"Raven…"

"What?!"

"Nothing."

If Qrow was being honest, he felt the same way. Maybe not as intensely, but he always believed he would spend the rest of his life in Vacuo, fighting with Temujin's Red Fang. But Shepherd, their surrogate father, wanted a different life for the twins. One far removed from the fate of child soldier.

Qrow understood the sentiment on some level but telling his sister that was completely out of the question.

Raven loved life in Vacuo. Its harsh environment nurtured the warring fire within her. She also loved Temujin, the leader of the Red Fang and the twin's surrogate mother. But being forced to look for an alternative way of life, against her will, left the young girl with embittered feelings.

As a result, no one came so much as ten feet of the Branwens throughout the long flight there, especially of Raven. When their airship landed, the young swordswoman only glared about her fellow peers and scoffed.

With one hand constantly resting on her sword, matched with her dark-maroon samurai armor, Raven exuded a constant hostile presence. A crimson light flickered in her irises with the manifestation of her Semblance. Everything about her screamed for those in proximity to keep a healthy distance.

In comparison, the lanky-bodied Qrow walked alongside her with a similar danger sense. Though, not as blood-letting as his sibling counterpart. The young man still brandished a collapsible scythe across his back that curved like a devil's wicked smile.

"This is a waste of time," Raven complained once more.

"You heard Temujin and Shepherd. If we graduate and still wanna live in Vacuo by the end of it, they'll welcome us back with open arms."

"And in that time, the government continues to enslave our people. All while we live this dumb version of a happy-go-lucky school life. Like we're just some stupid kids!"

"We _are_ kids."

"Are we, though?" Raven stared at Qrow seriously. "I don't know what you call yourself, but I know what I am. I'm a warrior and a weapon. And I haven't been anything else for a long time now…"

The younger twin fell silent at that. He knew the things Raven had done on their behalf— _the measures she took to ensure they survived._ And she was correct. Children didn't do the same things she had done. They didn't bear the same scars already pockmarked across her soul.

"Maybe this is an opportunity for you, little brother, but this isn't the life for me," Raven continued.

"Well, whining about it isn't going to change anything."

"No, but getting myself expelled might."

"I'm willing to bet Temujin thought you might try to pull a stunt like that, and put some measures in place."

"Wouldn't put it past her. Crafty old bat…" Raven squinted, and pulled out a long, black bamboo pipe.

After biting the lip, she began stuffing tobacco leaves into the bowl. Stress had been building the long ways over and she had held back on the habit, since smoking inside the airship could have caused a malfunction. But now, in the open air, she wanted to take the edge off some of her nerves.

"— _What do you think you are doing?"_

"…What's it **look** like I'm doing?" Raven answered the voice of challenge with her own.

In the middle of the courtyard leading to Beacon, where other students gave the Branwens a wide birth, three older students stood in their way. Their leader, a blonde girl with glasses and a stern demeanor, addressed Raven.

"It _looks_ like you're about to openly smoke contraband on school premises, while underage."

"Oh. Then, you're right. That's exactly what I'm doing. So, why are you asking again?"

"This is not a joke. I'll be confiscating that, so hand it over. You're a new student, so you can come explain yourself at the student council office after orientation."

"Yeah, not happening, little miss uptight and stiffy." Raven widened her stance and grasped the hilt of her sword. "I don't answer to anyone, and definitely not holier-than-thou skirts like you."

"Do you understand who you are raising your weapon against?" the girl tilted her glasses.

"No, should I? You don't exactly have your name tattooed across your forehead."

"We are **GIAS Team**. The officially elected student council of Beacon Academy and enforcers of the school's rules, as well as keepers of the student body's well-being. As such, we are given supreme authority to act on behalf of the Headmaster."

"Blah blah blah, I thought you were going to name yourself, not belt out some dumb titles. But hey, if that's what you want carved on your tombstone, that's fine by me."

"…My name is Glynda Goodwitch, leader of GIAS Team and student council president. I am also the top student here and would strongly advise a new student not to challenge me in battle."

"Great. Warning received. You aren't confiscating shit. So, back off—" Raven dug the soles of her feet into the ground. _"Or I make you back off."_

Glynda drew her riding crop and took a defensive stance. Likewise, the glimmer of Raven's blade peaked slightly out its sheathe.

At this time, the rising tensions between the two attracted a large crowd of bystanders.

"Are you really doing this, Raven? We haven't been here for a full minute yet."

"Shut up, Qrow. Are you with me or not?"

"What do you think?"

Qrow folded out the scythe from his back. Even if he didn't agree with his sister, living in Vacuo taught him to stand by his own. You didn't survive if you weren't ready to fight and shed blood by those around you.

"Glynda… this is proving a bit much for a simple infraction," one of the GIAS Teammates cautioned their leader. "A simple warning should suffice. We are interrupting the students' orientation and these individuals are likely a bit stir-crazy from their trip."

"We do not compromise, Straw. If we lax the authority of the student council now, how do we expect them to adhere to it in the future? We've been challenged, and now we must set a precedent."

"Or…" The stringy blonde-haired boy with long sleeves motioned. " _Or_ we can wait until one of the professors gets here. I think one has surely been notified already. Perhaps, even our Mentor."

"No, Glynda is correct," the third, stiff-jawed teammate stepped forward and brandished a revolver. "We must set an example for the other students."

"Not you, too, Ironwood. Am I the only one left with any sense?"

"Make ready to fight," Glynda announced. "That's an order."

Straw sighed, as a number of thin, gold spears sprouted from underneath his long sleeves.

As each of them honed their Aura and drew on the strength of their Semblance—

 _(((*Ring*)))_

An echoing chime, barely discernible to the ear, but so piercing and clear to those who recognized it—resounded in the hearts and mind of those readied to fight. Something in its nature felt fleeting. Like a swift wind on a moonlit night. A transparency that was gentle, but at the same time haunting.

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, as she noticed her smoke pipe was no longer hanging in her mouth.

"Wha—?!"

"— _What may I ask would be the cause of such an exciting display?"_

The crowd parted ways for a man wearing a black coat, a green scarf, and deep-shaded sunglasses. He looked to the Branwens momentarily, and then to GIAS Team.

"I know you're all very eager to test your skills against one another, prove your worth as young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training—" He took a moment to press up his sunglasses with a sly grin. "—And I assure you, such a time _will_ present itself. But this will not be it."

"But, Mentor Ozpin!"

"Yes, Glynda?"

"These two acted in open defiance of the school's code of conduct and challenged the authority of the student council!"

"Yes. It appears they are a rather tumultuous pair. In fact, they remind me of another freshman student a couple years back. She was also quite rebellious as I recall."

"Professor! That was—"

"I trust that _you_ of all the trainees in this Academy know the temptations of hot bloodedness better than anyone. You must take care to remember, the student council does not exist merely to enforce rules onto others— _but to guide them."_

"…I understand, Mentor. But still, it doesn't change the fact that this girl is openly partaking in contraband!"

"And what contraband would that be?"

"Her—"

It was then, Glynda realized the tobacco pipe was no longer in Raven's mouth. She was prepared to accuse her of hiding it, when she saw the unbridled anger on the other girl's face.

"I see…" Glynda calmed.

"I believe it would be best to chalk this up to a simple misunderstanding," Ozpin moved to finish the issue. "Now, the Headmaster's orientation speech will be beginning shortly, so I suggest you all hurry along to the auditorium."

A few tense seconds pervaded the atmosphere, as the professor silently drank coffee from his mug. One by one, the crowd of students dispersed. GIAS Team returned to their duties of ushering the new students to their destination.

Ozpin moved to follow, before sparing a glance to a certain girl at the corner of his eye. The edge of a white cowl could be seen wafting just behind one of the courtyard's stone pillars.

 _Very impressive, Miss Rose._

.

X

.

Summer breathed a deep sigh of relief as she clutched the bamboo pipe in her hands.

 _Ah… I didn't know if that was actually going to work._

 _I'm glad it did!_

 _But the rest only worked out because Professor Ozpin stepped in._

 _Whew._

 _Okay._

 _Now, I just have to find the right moment to give this back to that girl—_

"WAAAHHH!"

Summer instinctively ducked as a thin blade brushed the space just above her head.

"You! Hand it over!" a raging Raven glowered.

"Okay! Okay! I was planning to anyway. Here!"

Summer extended the pipe, which Raven hastily snatched.

"I was just trying to help…"

"Yeah? Well, the next time you think about ' _helping'_ me, think about how I won't give you a second chance to duck next time!"

"Hey, I just got you out of trouble. Why do you have to be all—Hgg!"

Raven poised her sword again. Summer was about to defend herself, when a skinny boy stepped between them.

"Cool it, sis! She actually _did_ help us out just now," Qrow argued.

"It would've been better to settle things on our own terms."

"Says you."

"We could've taken 'em."

"They looked like a bunch of stiffs, but even you should've noticed they weren't amateurs."

"Hmph."

"Whatever," Qrow turned from Raven to Summer. "Qrow Branwen. The surly one's my sister Raven. Here."

The boy offered a hand to help the girl up, and she took it.

"Summer. Summer Rose," she introduced herself.

"I didn't even see you move. How did you do that?"

"It's a… part of my Semblance."

"Huh. Well, that's pretty cool. Like, real ninja stuff."

"— _Oh, for the love of,"_ Raven rolled her eyes, while groaning. "It wasn't **that** impressive. You just didn't see it because you haven't trained enough."

"She still took it right from under your nose."

"Th-that was a surprise move from a blind spot, _while_ I was distracted! I still saw her do it. If I wasn't so focused on stupid miss tight hairbun, I would've cut this thief's little fingers off!"

"You know what Temujin always says, 'death is still death'."

"Shut up. I don't need you parroting the old lady. And don't think I don't see what you're doing just cause this girl's…a little cute."

"Hey! I'm not, that's not what this is."

"Uh huh. Try to keep your puberty in your pants, little brother. I wouldn't get attached to anyone here if I were you."

Raven spared Summer one more intense glare, before walking off dismissively.

"Ah… Don't mind her," Qrow massaged his neck awkwardly. "The pipe you took—it was a gift she got from her, uh, mother figure, I guess you would call them. It's probably the only thing she'll have to remember her for a while.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't be! You really helped dig us out of it."

"I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you help us?"

"Uh, well. I think if I have the ability to help people, I have the responsibility to use it. You know, make the world a better place and all. Kinda looks like it backfired though."

"In a burning car crash kinda way—but I respect that."

"Also, I thought…eeeuughhh," Summer wanted to stop talking there, but her mouth was moving before she could stop it.

 _Don't say it was because she was cool!_

 _Don't say it was because she was cool!_

"I thought your sister was really cool !" Summer mentally smacked her palm against her forehead. "Even if I did make her angry in the end…"

"Oh. Yeah, my sister does have that effect on people. Well, I better catch up to her before she gets into more trouble. See you around, I guess? Soon, maybe?"

"Sure! **Absotutely**!"

 _Stop, Summer._

 _Just…stop…_

"Yeah," Qrow chuckled. "Okay."

When the boy left for the auditorium, Summer collapsed on the floor as soon as she was out of sight. An all-consuming sigh expelled from the depths of her soul and left it an empty husk.

" _Worst. Meeting. Ever."_


	2. Athos Bleu

.

 **Athos Bleu**

.

 _The Strength in One_

 _Becomes the Strength in All._

.

.

From the farthest corners of Remnant, students of all shapes and backgrounds filtered into Beacon Academy's auditorium. Some came from within the Kingdom and others without. But whatever their origins, they shared a single objective.

To earn the title of Hunter.

…

"What took you?" Raven asked.

"What? Lonely after leaving you alone for five minutes?" Qrow asked back.

"No. Just wondering how long it took you to get anywhere with your mark. By the looks of it, you didn't even get her number."

"It wasn't like that."

"Sure, it wasn't," Raven rolled her eyes to Summer, who just walked through the entrance hall. She scrutinized the girl's figure, flirting with a few ideas. "This isn't the time to get distracted, little brother. Doubt we'll be here for long."

"Still trying to figure a way out, huh?"

"Of course."

"You know, if we stir shit up here and get expelled, Temujin and Shepherd would probably just send us to another school."

"Then, we raise hell there, too. Whatever it takes to get it through their thick skulls that this idea is a complete waste of time."

"I gotta be honest, sis. I think we're gonna be here a while. We might as well get acclimated," Qrow started walking backwards in line with Raven's pace. "It can't be all that bad, or else Shepherd and Temujin wouldn't have sent us here in the first place."

"I know that much, idiot. They want us to be normal kids like the rest of everyone our age."

"Then, why are you fighting this so hard?"

"Because this isn't home, Qrow. Home is **Vacuo** , with Temujin and even Shepherd. You wanna live the honest life on the straight and narrow? Good luck to you! But I'm going back— _one way or another_."

"You're wrong if you think I don't want to go back to them."

"Could've fooled me."

"I just…I want to respect their wishes. They've never been wrong before. Maybe, I dunno. We actually find this better life they keep talking about."

"You are seriously dumb. _Of course_ , if we stay here, we'll have better lives."

"So…What? You allergic to the idea of being at peace or happy?"

"Maybe, I don't want to be happy."

"…I've heard you say a lot of angsty teenage stuff, but that by far is—"

Suddenly, Qrow was knocked off balance, when he walked backwards into someone. He turned to see it was a short boy wearing bright baggy clothes, sunglasses, and a hiphop cap. Despite their height only reaching his shoulders, it was Qrow who was knocked on looser footing.

"Very smooth, little brother," Raven snorted.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, short stuff!" Qrow yelled.

" _Y-y-yeah? But you were the one who bumped into me,"_ the other boy replied.

"Yeah, and how could you tell anything, when you're wearing sunglasses _indoors?_ "

The Branwen twins looked the kid up and down more closely.

Besides the sunglasses and the backwards hat, he also wore a mix-match of what could be considered the hippest fashion. The problem was, it was all too obvious the boy was trying too hard, and it resulted in him looking ridiculous instead.

"I take that question back. Didn't even need to ask it." Qrow snatched the boy's cap to reveal their spikey, yellow hair. "So, is that dyed, or are you a natural blonde?"

As the boy readied to use force to take his hat back, Raven snatched it from her Qrow's hand.

"Sorry about my brother," she apologized, while handing the hat to its rightful owner. "He can be a dick about the dumbest shit. My name's Raven. And, you are?"

Raven leaned close to him with an air of seduction. By the way she shortened the space, it was clear she tried to emphasize her ample but still growing chest. It made her target sweat profusely.

"T-t-taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Taiyang Xiao Long…" Raven echoed in a low tone. "It's a strong name."

" _Eck!"_ Qrow expressed behind, with a finger in his open mouth.

"See you around, **Tai** ," Raven winked, and then made her way closer to the auditorium stage.

Taiyang couldn't help watching the girl's figure leave, her hips swinging with a subtle sashay in her step.

"So, gross," Qrow commented, once he caught up with his sister. "Seriously?"

" _That_ , little brother, is planting the seeds of weakness."

"So you can reap the later victories," Qrow completed Temujin's saying. "Still, almost had me fooled you were interested in the little twerp."

"Please. That's why I keep telling you, you need more training. Things aren't always what they seem."

Raven glanced back at Taiyang still gawking at her with a lovestruck stare.

 _Not to mention, his fatal lines are unusually small._

 _Despite how he looks, he's obviously trained to minimize his weak points._

She played back the moment Qrow bumped into him. The boy's feet stayed firmly planted to the floor. And even though, he was knocked into by someone bigger than him, his stance remained completely solid, while also being caught by surprise.

 _He's definitely no pushover._

Raven brandished a fake smile and gave a fingery wave. Taiyang responded with a robotic wave of his own.

 _Well, I guess everyone this age is weak to a little stimulation._

"Taiyang Xiao Long, huh?"

…

 _Might've been a threat—_

 _If he wasn't such a chump._

.

X

.

As the last of the students entered the auditorium, the lights dimmed and the Headmaster of Beacon took the stage.

He was a tall man with a lengthy beard, dressed in formal, forest-green robes. Lining his hood and collar, sprouted vibrant vegetation and a few stems of flowers. The irises of his eyes possessed a bright pink luster to them, lending him the appearance of something supernatural. In his grey beard, the heads of a small falcon, snake, and spider, peaked out momentarily. Once they saw the crowd, they seemingly retreated back into their nest.

" **I am Headmaster Myrddin**. Welcome to Beacon Academy."

His voice carried over the entire chamber without the use of microphones or sound systems. And he did not yell, yet it was as if he were whispering in the ear of all those in the audience.

"Today will mark the first step in the rest of your lives. You may think I am overdramatic in saying this, but your years spent here will introduce violent change into what you think you know; about life, about the world, and especially— _about yourselves._ "

Murmurs rose in the students, but immediately quieted again once he spoke.

"For it is only within the storm we find what truly matters, what it is that truly survives. And in that material, weapons are forged for the sake of…Hm."

Myrddin stopped himself midsentence.

"No…No, I don't think I will reveal that quite just yet."

More confusion erupted from the audience, but the Headmaster only resumed his speech.

"I'm sure you would rather take some time to get acquainted with our facilities, but first things first. A test will be implemented tomorrow morning. Prepare your equipment, talk amongst yourselves. Perhaps, strategize as you see fit. Be ready when the sun rises. That will be all."

As Myrddin left the stage, leaving the new students in complete bewilderment, the lights of the auditorium turned back on. Little did the audience know, while they were watching the Headmaster, their future Professors and Mentors were watching them.

On the second floor of the theatre, a group of veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses observed from a one-way window.

"Haha! I wonder which one of these young minds will have the honor of receiving mentorship under me!"

"Indeed, Peter! Our first year as Professors seems marked by a similarly interesting generation of students!"

"How about a wager then, Barty? There is the Vytal Tournament later this year! Let us see who can train the best team of youngsters! Ah… I wish I had a Mentor like me when I was their age. Then, blah blah blah blah…"

As a number of professors discussed and spied on the potential candidates of students, one particular faculty member seemed indifferent to it all.

He leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed. The cape and leathers he wore were dyed a deep, sapphire blue. They were worn and torn from long-time use. His wide-brim, musketeer hat tipped low above his eyes. Two large feathers, one black and one white, tucked into its band.

Rather than paying attention to the students or the Headmaster's speech, he seemed only to be waiting for the orientation to finish.

In his boredom, he drew a steel flask from his pocket and drained it heavily. His brown mustache and beard, which bristled out like wild grass, caught some of the liquor. A sloppy arm went to wipe it.

The man appeared rather unkempt and rough around the edges. But a certain intimidation hung around the atmosphere of the veteran Huntsman. A presence that warded off practically all his colleagues, save for maybe one.

" _Any of the students catch your eye this year,_ _ **Athos**_ _?"_

"Ozpin," he muttered with slight acknowledgment. His voice resounded with a low, tough crass. "No, none. Myrddin said something about this batch being special, but the brats look as unimpressive as last year's, and the ones before that."

"Really? No interest at all? Not even the young Summer Rose?"

"Yours and the Headmaster's shining, prodigy. Hook from Signal, put in a good word about her, too."

"And?"

"…She's got silver eyes. Practically doomed and cursed to live a life of tragedy."

Ozpin sighed. "How about the Branwen twins?"

"Peh. ' _Branwens'_. Thought they all died out. Can't believe Temujin didn't want to save a pair of talented killers for herself. Make better assassins than Hunters. But I guess, assassins _are_ just another a kind of Hunter."

"Hm," Ozpin chuckled. "And here I thought this would be the year a group of youths finally earn apprenticeships with the legendary **Athos Bleu**."

"Stop blowing smoke up my ass, Oz. There's nothing legendary about me."

The man emptied the rest of his flask annoyingly. Seeing as he didn't feel drunk enough, he decided to ditch the rest of the ceremony to find more booze.

On his way from the balcony, he caught sight of someone through the window.

 _Taiyang Xiao Long, huh._

 _He's probably a standout, too…_

 _If he didn't get all googly-eyed around the Branwen girl, like some kind of chump._

.

X

.

At the strike of dawn, the "prospective" students of Beacon Academy gathered at a grass clearing. Before them, was the tree line of the Emerald Forest. And standing along its perimeter, facing them, were various Professors.

As the students wondered what kind of entrance test they would be taking, an unknown figure stepped in front of the faculty to greet them.

The woman gazed intensely at them all with an almost angry look. The black fur trench coat she wore was lined with armor. As if to accentuate the intimidating impression she gave, her face and skin exposed by her low-cut shirt, were covered in tattoos. Her hair was colored with a burning red, and the silver decorations weaved into their ends clinked as she turned to scan all of them.

"My name is Gavein Caliburn! But that's Professor Caliburn to all of you!" Her voice rung across the landscape with a tone that was noble, inspiring, and proud, but also frightening. "I am the Vice Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Professor Myrddin had to attend to other matters, so I will be explaining the details of the test!

"As you may have already heard, students here are divided into teams of varying numbers. You can be divided into teams of one, four, even ten or twenty. Each team, is led by a Professor or 'Mentor' as you will refer to them in the future. Your placements will be determined entirely on the results of your test. Any questions?"

Not a single hand or voice spoke up, though, likely not for a lack of curiosity.

"Very well. As prospective students aiming to become future Huntresses and Huntsmen, you will—in frequent cases—obviously be required to **Hunt**. Therefore, this test is designed with the straightforward purpose of measuring _that_ skill."

She extended her arms to her right and left, referring to the Professors behind her.

"Your future Mentors will enter the Emerald Forest. After five minutes have passed, you will hunt them down."

…

All the students immediately started murmuring to each other with uncertainty. Several voices cried out in hushed words:

" _Is that all the instructions we get?"_

" _We're supposed to hunt veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses?"_

" _So, we have to find them? Wait, do we have to capture them, too?"_

" _That's too hard, isn't it?"_

" _We probably aren't meant to succeed, right? They just want to see what we can do."_

Many of them wanted to raise a question, but were too afraid to ask. Nothing in the Vice Headmaster's demeanor gave the impression that anything was up for debate. Instead, the students stared helplessly, hoping someone would point out the absurd difficulty of the exam.

After some time passed, and it seemed no one would raise a point, a single hand went up.

Professor Caliburn mugged at them, before calling them out.

"Yes, a question."

"When you say hunt down a professor," Raven started. "We talking capture… _or kill?_ "

For the first time since she appeared, Caliburn broke into a surprised smirk.

 _Cheeky brat._

"I'll leave the method up to you to determine. But I will say this, you're usually tasked with _eliminating_ Grimm, than taking them alive. Interpret that how you like."

Caliburn turned a glance to her colleagues. More than a few were surprised by Raven's question. Some tried to play it off as a student getting ahead of themselves, but there was no mistaking a subtle trace of fear underneath. And then, there were the words from the Vice Headmaster herself.

 _Should serve to keep the Mentors on their toes, too._

"Ah! Youth! This is getting very exciting, Barty!"

"Indeed! I, myself, feel positively ecstatic by the potential of these newcomers. Or maybe, it's the coffee!"

 _Well…some of them, anyway._

Caliburn shrugged, and like a conductor, swiped her hand across the air.

" **Scatter!"**

On her signal, the various professors dashed into the Emerald Forest at full speed. Their figures, disappearing completely in a matter of seconds.

The students could only gawk at the monumental task set before them. Some seemed overwhelmed before they were even given the chance to start. And it took a while for a few to notice that there was _one_ professor that didn't leave with the others.

The Vice Headmaster sighed at the man sitting on the ground, drinking liquor from a barrel with the utmost casualty.

"Really, Athos? This year, too?" she shook her head at the professor's delinquent antics.

The man gave a loud burp, before replying.

"Not all prey run."

"You're just being lazy."

"I'm being helpful."

"Sure, you are."

"…Drink?" he offered, clutching the barrel's rim with a single hand.

Caliburn rolled her eyes, and then, joined him in sitting on the grass. The two traded the barrel back and forth, enjoying a casual discussion.

Meanwhile, the prospective students all eyed the odd Huntsman as he grew increasingly drunker. Not knowing what to make of it, they wondered if the man was simply open to taking anyone as an apprentice.

After some time passed, Caliburn stood up and took the vibrating scroll from her pocket.

"Twenty seconds until you start!" she announced.

At the same time, Athos lazily got up, continuing to down large gulps of liquor.

"Ten seconds!"

All the students drew their respective weapons, and took their starting run poses.

"Five…!"

Athos pulled out a long musket rifle that had a full-length sword attached to its end, like a bayonet.

"Three…!"

Any light breeze dissipated, as the air went dense. The smell of alcohol lingered the air, along with something else. Not an actual scent, but a possible feeling of _dread._

"Two…!

An explosion of bloodlust could be felt. Athos kicked off the ground violently, sending dirt and rock up behind him.

"One…!"

By the time Vice Headmaster Caliburn finished the countdown, Athos was landing his rifle amidst the first batch of students.

The earth sundered with a thundercrack. A violent shockwave blasted most everyone off their feet. Students were sent flying. And when the dust finally settled, they watched the Huntsman strut threateningly from the crater.

His musket resting across one shoulder, while he took his time downing another helping from his liquor barrel.

"Hah…" he sighed contently.

Another shockwave, and Athos was swinging his rifle wildly again.

Realization dawned on the students, for some of whom it was too late. Unlike the other professors, the students were not meant to hunt Athos Bleu.

 _Athos Bleu was meant to hunt_ _ **them**_ _._


	3. Becoming The Hunted

.

 **Becoming the Hunted**

.

 _Great._

 _Now, we can die together._

.

.

From a nearby cliff, the Vice Headmaster of Beacon watched the entrance test commence.

Though she had initially taken the spot so she could overlook the Emerald Forest, the actual exam hadn't really begun due to one simple fact. The students who were supposed to be hunting their potential Mentors in the woods, had not even entered the woods yet. They weren't given the chance, because of the massacre currently underway at the starting line.

"That man loves to do things his own way…" Caliburn chuckled. "It does weed out the really weak ones, I have to say."

The Professor looked on, as her colleague acted in complete opposition to his assigned role as "prey".

Athos Bleu spun wildly, decimating multiple students at a time. The great musket, the size of a polearm, he wielded one-handed like it was a simple whacking stick. There was a strange blend of grace, but also a berserk quality, to his movement. And while he continued to blast through his opponents with a finessing power, he casually took sips from the wine barrel in his right hand.

Once or twice, the students tried to surround him. They shouted to one another, trying to combine forces. Only before a single wave of Athos's rifle sent them all ragdolling through the sky.

"Ah," Professor Caliburn squinted. "The smarter ones are finally using the other students as decoys to run into the forest. Can't say it's the most honorable thing, but as they say—run away, find honor another day."

She watched more and more students trickle into the woods, looking more like deserters than hunters. But there was no helping it, she supposed. Trying to "hunt" Athos was tantamount to suicide. Better to test their luck catching the other professors.

"Looks like another year goes by without Athos taking any apprentices."

Caliburn was about to divert her attention to the forest, when she spotted something peculiar still near the starting grounds.

"Huh. It's that cheeky brat from before…"

…

"— _So, you done weeding out all the lambs?"_

Before Athos, a swordswoman and her brother got up from sitting on the grass. Apparently, they had been waiting for the field to be cleared, before making their move.

"You're either very dumb or very unlucky to have stayed behind," Athos commented. "Probably both."

"You'll regret it, if you take us lightly~ " Raven smiled.

The Professor stared hard at the twins for a moment.

"…Seems more like _you're_ the ones making light of _me_. I can see you have a violent streak in you. But you're not stupid, despite everything. Mind explaining why you believe this was a stroke of genius on your part?"

"Three things," Raven held up her fingers. "One, I think if we take you down, we basically prove that we don't need to go to this stupid school." She curled her ring finger down. "Two, or we just kick up too much trouble to be taken on here or anywhere." She curled down her trigger finger, only leaving the middle up, as a rude gesture.

"Peh," Athos smirked. "Big words, girl. If you wanted out so badly, you could've just stayed still and let me knock you out."

"Which brings me to number three. I don't lie down for anyone."

"…You've got spunk, I'll give you that."

"…"

"Are we ready, then?"

"…Wait."

"What?"

At that moment, Raven's eye's glinted with a different nature. Something sharp and deadly lingered in her gaze.

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"Athos Bleu," the Professor replied shortly.

"Are you the best Huntsman here?"

"Hmmm," Athos scratched his bristly beard in thought. "I wouldn't say the _best_ by a long shot."

Just then, the Professor's form disappeared. When his figure became visible again, the sword of his bayonet collided hard with Raven's drawn katana. The force of their locked blades sent whistling gales through their surroundings.

"… **But I'm pretty sure I'm the** _ **strongest**_ **.** "

Matching Athos's bloodthirsty grin, Raven brandished her own sense of thrill.

"I guess, there's actually one more reason I stayed here, then!"

"Oh, yes? And, what would that be, little bird?"

" _My warrior spirit beckons me to fight you!"_

Their two blades separated, and a blinding trade of attacks followed. Every swing of Raven's sword was met with another one from Athos. The sounds of crashing pressures continuously tore at the atmosphere. Every collision, resulting in its own pocket calamity.

Raven's instincts worked at a blistering pace. Each spike of intuition sent synapses fire directly to her sword hand. Her Semblance revealed the fatal flaws in Athos in blaring scars, before immediately disappearing. Her opponent was unlike anything she had ever seen. And it brought her a mad kind of joy.

 _My Way is the Way of Blades._

 _My Path is the Path of Warriors._

 _My Will is the Will of the Strong._

She chanted inwardly, as conscious thought dissipated into purest action.

 _If the Devil appears, cut them down._

 _If the Buddha appears, cut them down._

Her cognition of time blurred into obscurity. Faster or slower no longer existed, rather everything blended into a single moment. Life and death were no longer separate concepts, but a weave of fibers constructing her every muscle.

 _I am the Blade of Destruction._

 _My Blood Sings the Song of War._

Raven's sword moved faster than she had ever moved it. The Destiny of meeting such a strong opponent drove her swordsmanship to greater heights. A private emotion surfaced for the one called Athos.

 _We were meant to meet._

 _But at the same time, we never should have met._

 _I feel that in my bones._

The two continued to clash countless times. A strange resonation between two souls locked in mortal strife. Like fates tied their swords together with a common thread, drawing them together again and again.

 _The Soul is Fury._

 _The Heart is Fury._

Raven continued to let her consciousness slip into the draw of her katana.

 _I am the Death in All Things._

 _I am_ _ **Destiny**_ _._

.

X

.

Qrow couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Athos was probably the strongest fighter he'd ever seen in terms of pure strength. Which made it even more surreal to see Raven match him blow for blow. It was like watching two deities contesting through the use of their mortal avatars.

Raven had asked him to stay out of their duel ahead of time. His sister liked to challenge strong opponents one on one. She said it was to hone her warrior spirit, but Qrow never really bought into that reason…

That is, until this very moment.

He watched Raven attain a swordsmanship that bordered otherworldly.

And just as suddenly, Qrow saw his sister wince. Briefly, but surely, her constitution wavered. An unmistakable break in her concentration appeared.

…

 _You're not bad, girl._

Athos couldn't help but be impressed by Raven.

 _A shame you're not used to fighting like this._

In response to Raven's swift and precise slashes, Athos leaned into the brute force of his attacks. Pure physicality combined with his lengthy combat experience was winning out the contest of wills. And he could sense the desperation growing in his opponent's outlook.

 _In another time, I would've gladly taken you on as an apprentice…_

He sighed inwardly.

 _Damn._

 _Booze is getting to me, if I thought that._

Athos drew a slash from a haphazard angle, causing Raven to put all her strength into blocking it. The resulting shockwave cut condensed Aura through the earth and parted the clouds above them.

He had ruined Raven's train of focus by forcing an abrupt pause to their duel. Athos observed as more conscious thought returned to his opponent's psyche. Fatigue wearing her down, as adrenaline faded away.

" _ **NO!"**_

Raven's Aura flared once more, understanding exactly what Athos was trying to do. Sheer will was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"You have my respect, young Branwen. I'll answer you in kind. One warrior to another."

Athos let go of the wine barrel he was holding, and with both hands, grasped his rifle. He breathed renewed life into his posture. Aura overflowed, as he pressed harder into Raven's guard, but still, she did not break.

"…Death or Defeat," he muttered solemnly. "Which do you prefer?"

Raven only answered back with the same challenging grin their duel started with.

"They are both one and the same!"

" _ **Well said!"**_

Athos drew back his rifle overhead. He pulled the trigger, and the downward swing exploded with all the force he could muster.

"— _Whew! That was waaayyyy too close!"_ a young girl exasperated.

"— _Are you alright?"_ asked a concerned young boy.

"— _Hey, sis!"_ Qrow shouted.

Before Athos could deal the final blow, three figures locked themselves to his musket. Summer's chakrams looped around it from his left. Qrow's scythe hooked it from his right. And clasping the blade of his bayonet with his barehands underneath, was Taiyang.

Raven stared at the three, not sure whether she was more surprised, angry, or ashamed.

""" _ **RAVEN!"""**_ the three shouted simultaneously, prompting her to move.

"Damn it!"

Her sword pierced the empty space between their bodies, right for Athos's neck. But a roaring whirlwind sent them all flying up into the air. The Professor shook off the four with a single swing.

As the four reached the peak of their ascent and held there, Athos appeared just above.

Thunder cracked, as the Professor spiked them down into the dirt.

 _*Cough, cough.* "—You guys still alive?"_ Qrow called out.

"— _Not for long!"_ Taiyang also coughed. "Are we really going to keep fighting this guy?"

"— _We don't have a choice. Incoming!"_ Summer warned.

As soon as his big toe touched the ground, Athos dashed towards them with a furious speed.

"Uh, you! You're Taiyang from the year above, right?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! I'm Summer."

"— _Is this the time?!"_ Qrow shouted.

"Tai, take care of Raven! Me and Qrow will keep him off you!"

"Alright?!" Taiyang acknowledged with a panic.

 _Does she know what my Semblance does?_

He went to where Raven fell. The girl was close to losing consciousness, and he could sense her Aura fading.

Taiyang ripped off his oversized sleeves to reveal a long strip of tattoos surfacing along his arms. He set his palms across Raven's abdomen, channeling new vitality into the girl. He watched the same tattoos trace the girl's skin, confirming he was replenishing her Aura and health with his own.

…

"Do you think you can hold him, for like, a second?!" Summer asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Qrow cried. "I think he's about to run right _through_ us!"

"Kay, I believe in you!"

"Wha? Damn it!"

Qrow took his position at the front with a defensive stance. Like trying to stop a wild charging beast, he held his scythe horizontally across. The impact of taking Athos's blow sent his feet digging tracks into the dirt. The young man was only barely able to withstand it.

"Hm. Not as strong as your sister, but you have guts," Athos complimented. Then, sent a vicious steel-soled boot to the younger Branwen's stomach.

Qrow catapulted across the field, skipping off the ground, before finally resting in a crater.

Athos was about to pursue, when he felt an eeriness in his surroundings. A ringing of chimes resonated all around him. The white hooded form of Summer's danced in his perimeter, fading in and out, like some haunted apparition.

Leaning on his intuition, Athos swung his musket where he thought her next position would be.

Summer's chakrams spun like buzzsaws. The rose and vines decorating her round blades, gave the impression the Professor was fighting rings of bramble. Each time their weapons clashed, Athos felt his movements slow.

Something in Summer's Semblance warped the Professor's perception. When he realized what was happening, it was too late. Every time his rifle made contact with Summer's chakrams, a thorny chain latched his weapon to the ground. Not only his weapon, but almost as if waking from a dream, the recognition of his limbs being bound was taken to effect.

"Tai! Qrow!" Summer called out.

Taiyang stopped his treatment of Raven, and peeled off for the immobilized target. Likewise, Qrow shook off the damage, before taking off towards the Professor like an angry bird in flight.

 _I see, so her Semblance is that far developed._

Athos measured his situation with a calm mindset.

 _She can tap into the Never Realm to such an extent._

 _Then, the best way to fight through this is…_

As his three opponents drew close, the Huntsman dropped his rifle. Then, with a sped-up motion, drew multiple matchlock pistols from under his cape. Three rounds fired rapid succession, so close within each other, they almost sounded like they were shot at the same time.

Three separate guns fell, each fired once. At the same time, two bodies tumbled across the ground.

 _That's one less than I expected._

Taiyang continued to bolt towards Athos. The bullet aimed for his head was caught in the palm of his hand. He channeled the energy and impact of the round through his Semblance. His hair blazed bright, as his hat flew off in the middle of his dash. More tattoos printed across his skin.

Taiyang threw a flurry of palm strikes once he was within range. But to his surprise, Athos reflected his combo with deft dexterity—grabbing his wrist on the last thrust.

 _Hm. Should have realized Summer's Semblance lessened._

 _An easy mistake to make._

 _But an amateur mistake nonetheless._

Athos stepped on the bayonet of his rifle, making its butt-end pop up off the ground.

 _You're lucky it wasn't the other end instead._

Taiyang felt immeasurable pain shoot through his groin, when the rifle stock struck him between the legs. His body locked up and he timbered flat onto the ground. The boy couldn't even defend himself as a callous fist struck him, like being caught between a hammer and anvil.

 _And then, there were three._

Athos tipped the point of his hat, before turning around.

"RAHHHH!" Qrow roared. His scythe tilling the ground, as he ran.

Once the boy was within a certain distance, he slashed his blade up to spray his opponent with dirt and rock. But, as if taking no mind to it, the muzzle of a musket extended to him. Through the tidal wave of earth, the Huntsman's aim never wavered, nor did its barrel.

A great bang rolled over the hills and through the Emerald Forest.

 _Hm. The least talented of the four._

 _A lot of heart, but not much else…_

… _Reminds me too much of D'artagnan._

Athos cursed himself deeply, before returning to the matter at hand.

 _Now, for the other two._

He blinked once, and found Raven assaulting him from the front, Summer attacking at his back.

 _Won't work this time._

Hidden behind his cape, Summer couldn't see the stock of Athos's rifle shove towards her. A trace of Aura made the blunt force that much more impactful, as she was clocked straight in the face.

 _And, you. You're barely even standing._

Athos grabbed the slashing katana barehanded, right before it made contact with his neck. Raven had seen the use of Aura Skill countless times in Vacuo. The Professor's proficiency ranked with some of the best.

 _Crap!_ she cursed herself. _Not enough to take you down, huh._

Raven punched her katana's hilt to break the blade loose from Athos's handle. Once free, she ducked around the Professor's rifle swing to scoop Summer off the ground.

"Hey! Tell me you're not out cold!" she yelled.

"…Nooo," Summer groaned. "But I'm definitely hearing stars~"

"You don't hear stars. You see—Never mind."

Raven continued to brace Summer's shoulders, and together, they supported each other's weight.

"Can you do that thing from before?" Raven asked.

"What thing?"

"The thing, when you took my pipe! Back when we first met!"

"Ugh…! Yeah. Maybe. Not exactly."

"Okay, that was two answers too many! Which is it?!"

"It doesn't work all the time!"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

"SORRY! I'M STILL IN TRAINING, YOU KNOW!"

"Un-freakin'-believable."

Raven and Summer noticed the bodies of Qrow and Taiyang slightly move where they lay.

"Great. If we were gonna get this wrecked, I think I would've preferred dying alone."

"Hey," Summer whispered. "Say, I could do the thing. What were you thinking?"

"I've got one move left in me," Raven answered. "But it's a sure-kill, _if_ you can get me in range and in a blindspot."

"Why do I feel like you're putting up a really good front?"

"Cause I am…! But also, cause there's a chance you and I got this. You and me. We can take him down."

Summer felt the other girl's intense stare, and derived courage from it.

"Alright," she nodded. "I'll get us in place, but if he's this good, I doubt we'll take him by surprise."

"Yeah, true," Raven winced tiredly.

"Wait a second. If he's _this_ good, just maybe…"

"What? What do you have in mind?"

Without answering her, Summer took out her chakram, and began reflecting light at Qrow and Taiyang. At the same time, Athos made his dash to put an exclamation point on the battle.

Qrow and Taiyang were barely cognizant enough to understand Summer's light signal.

 _D-E-C-O-Y_

The two boys flared their remaining Auras for nothing save superficial appearance. But the move prompted Athos to briefly split his focus. Due to his veteran experience, he made sure to assess any unexpected threats, no matter how unlikely. And in that sliver of an opening, Summer made her move.

 _(((*Ring*)))_

A ghostly chime resounded the area.

Summer and Raven faded from Athos's view like a haze, then reappeared from above.

As the pair fell, the Professor thrust his rifle up.

All of them, betting their lives on the next movement.

…

Two events happened simultaneously.

As Raven unleashed her most powerful technique, the sounds of two ear-piercing clashes resounded. The power released from the collisions warped the atmosphere, and even reality itself. And when Summer and Raven tumbled to the ground, they saw Professor Caliburn and Professor Ozpin were the ones to deflect the sword technique.

At the same time, when Athos was about to shoot his rifle, Professor Myrddin had one finger looped around the trigger and another hand clutching the hammer.

The Headmaster grinned slightly.

" _I believe the test has concluded for these four."_

.

X

.

"When do you think this dog and pony show is gonna be over?" Qrow side-mouthed his question to his sister.

Raven only shrugged with indifference. Her focus was solely on the girl standing to her far-right at attention. Summer Rose appeared as stiff as a board.

 _She's cute…_

 _And dangerous._

 _There's more to her Semblance than meets the eye._

Summer could feel Raven's eyes on her. A stare like she could see right through everything. It made her even more nervous than she already was. It also made her chest hot with a tenseness she was unfamiliar with.

"Rav—"

But before she could call out to her, Headmaster Myrddin approached them. Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow stood in a line, on the stands of the auditorium. Each of their faces projected on the screen above.

"It is my pleasure to recognize these new students of Beacon Academy," Myrddin voiced. "Henceforth, you will be known as **STRQ Team**. With your Mentor, Professor Athos Bleu."

As the Headmaster introduced the new team to a round of applause, his hand extended to Athos last. The veteran Huntsman only spat, and took long gulps from his flask. His teeth bared with a look of disdain.

"— _I won't train them."_

The raspy words incited countless murmurs among those in attendance. STRQ Team, also looked at the man with crooked gazes.

Athos only turned with a swish of his cape. His staggering steps resounded awkwardly as he exited the hall.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Huntsman, or a Professor, so drunk off his ass," Qrow commented.

"I get the feeling, this is just the beginning of a long string of unexpected crap to come," Raven huffed.

"Hey, at least we're on the same team, right?" Taiyang smiled uncertainly.

"Right…" Raven replied. "Sure thing, Tai."

Summer looked to each of her new teammates down the row. _Taiyang_ , the boy who was smaller than her, but much stronger than his appearance let on. _Raven,_ the cool tall beauty, with a deadly skill and temper to match. _Qrow,_ a lanky teenager, who liked to act tough, but was softer on the inside.

A mixed bag of oddities, she thought, with her perhaps the oddest of them all. Even so, there was a strange chemistry beneath it that made Summer let out a childish snorting laugh. It elicited similar smiles in her comrades. Their thoughts probably one and the same.

 _Yeah._

 _This Team's either going to do great things,_

 _Or greatly terrible things._


End file.
